1. Field
This relates to a mobile terminal, and particularly, to a wearable mobile terminal.
2. Background
Terminals may be generally classified as mobile/portable terminals or stationary terminals based on a degree of mobility. Mobile terminals may be further classified as handheld terminals, vehicle mounted terminals and the like, based on whether or not the terminal may be directly carried.
Mobile terminals may include functions such as data and voice communications, capturing images and video via a camera, recording audio, playing music files via a speaker system, displaying images and video on a display, and other such functions. Some mobile terminals may also support game playing, and some terminals may be configured as multimedia players. Other such mobile terminals may be configured to receive broadcast and multicast signals which permit viewing of content such as videos and television programs.